


Everlasting

by MiaRanaldi



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, oc is BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRanaldi/pseuds/MiaRanaldi
Summary: River Evans was a normal girl or so she thought as she went about life until one day at a grad school interview everything changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any character but my own the rights of the magicians goes to Sera Gamble and John McNamara ******

**Tati Gabrielle as River Evans  
**

**Jason Ralph as Quentin Coldwater**

**Arjun Gupta as Penny Adiyodi**

**Summer Bishil as Margo Hanson**

**Stella Maeve as Julia Wicker**

**Olivia Taylor Dudley as Alice Quinn**

**Hale Appleman as Eliot Waugh**


	2. River Evans

Name: River Blair Evans

Age: 22

Place of Birth: New Orleans 

Lives Now: New York 

nationality: American 

sexuality: Bisexual 

Family:

Father: John Evans (deceased)   


Played by will smith 

Mother: Melody Evans (Alive)   


played by Jada smith 

Personality: 

River when you first meet her is cold and a bitch she doesn't get close to people and can be mean. However once you are in her friendship group she is loyal and kind and still a bit of a bitch but she cares. Her sense of humour is sarcastic and can be bitting but overall she is a head strong woman not afraid to speak what she wants when she wants. 

Powers: you will find out.


	3. Epilogue

The Chatwin Twins and their older brother had been sent to the countryside. From a young age, Martin Chatwin had a gloomy nature. And to combat his melancholy, he would lose himself in stories of wonder. So he knew that he would have trouble convincing his brother and sister that this was no fantasy. Rupert, wounded in the war and the first Chatwin to put away childish things And Jane, the family skeptic. This was Fillory. A land of magic. Martin thought they needed Fillory... but, no, Fillory needed them. It is here that our story begins, but be warned-- this adventure is no mere children's tale.


	4. chapter 1

outfit for the chapter 

River Evans was a bitch she knew that and excepted it. She didn't trust easily nor did she forgive you if you broke it. This was not her fault or not the way she saw it coming form a lower class area of NewOrleans where the houses were to small for the family and it was a struggle to pay rent or get food and there where fights on the streets and in the area all the time that you didn't go out onto the streets unless you have to. But that couldn't be helped as that was her life, when she was 12 her father was shot in an accident but after that she decided to close off her heart so nobody could hurt her again. 

fast-forward 15 years and River is all grown up and is living in New York with her mother still in NewOrleans. she is heading to a grad school interview for Yale for business . When she gets there she sees two other people walking up to the door as well a male with shoulder length hair he was average in hight and just exudes awkwardness the female with him was smaller that him with long wavy dark brown hair and was much more confident. "hello I am Julia and the is Quentin we are here for the interview for Yale who are you?" she asked looking at me "River and this is my slot 3:30 so if you don't mind I am heading in" River said coldly looking at them with her resting bitch face and she rang the door bell and waited "hang on a minute we have the appointment at 3:30 as well so they must of double booked it." Julia replied sounding more annoyed "I don't really care just stay out of my way" River replied bored and paying them no attention and pushed the door when it opened walked in to get away form the two. Walking into the main living room she looked around studying the area until she heard a scream and turned around and saw what Julia screamed about there was a dead body in the chair."well don't just stand their call the police" River said wondering why it hadn't been done yet. They waited after Julia had called them and when they arrived they where all questioned "look I don't know anything I turned up for grad-school interview when those two turned up as well apparently they where double booked with my slot and the door was unlocked and so I went in looking around the room then Julia screamed we saw the body and then called you nothing else happened." River replied fed up and just wanting to go home to her apartment she was released and went back to the main room "Well... he's dead. By the look of him, he was a big..." one of the female paramedics said making a dinking motion "I'm sorry?" Quentin said though sounding like he wasn't sure "why?did you kill him" the female paramedic asked looking at him "no Jesus" Quentin said looking shocked "I was kidding" the female paramedic replied smiling at them "look can we go now I have had enough today with the body and all and want to go."River said looking completely unimpressed with everything that was happing "Wait! I think he left something for you." the female paramedic replied holding an envelope out to Quentin but River was already out the door and walking home. 

On her way home she turned do to an ally as a short cut and the scenery changed and where was walking forward to see a big college building. Turning she saw Quentin "hey Quentin what the fuck is going on" she shouted over to him Running up as she shouted."no idea what is happening" Quentin replied as they can up to a tall boy laying on a brick wall or sign River didn't care as he sat up "Quentin Coldwater and River Evans?" he asked sounding bored "Uh-huh" Quentin Replied River just looked straight at him with no expression "I'm Elliot your late follow me" he replied and jumped of the wall and started walking "hey where are we and late for what"River demanded running a-little to catch up "Upstate New York Brakebills University. You've been offered a preliminary exam for entry into the graduate program."Elliot replied looking at her continuing to walk "um am I hallucinating" Quentin asked "no you idiot or why would I be here and even if you where would asking us help" snapped River fed up with the half answers "Come on, or you'll miss it." Elliot shouted at them as they finally entered a room with lots of other people in it "Late! Be seated." as River found an empty seat next to a random girl "Welcome. You may address me as Dean. I know you have questions. They will be answered in time. Now your only job is to pass the examination before you. Begin. " as he turned over an hour glass and River opened the paper to a maths question as the first question and watched as it changed to a question she could answer. this continued for all the questions until she was done and the test was over and they lined up to hand in there test papers "Please report to this next room for your final examination." the Dean said to her and so she went to the connecting room where there where a panel of any dressed people the Dean walked in and sat in the centre chair "lets see some magic?" he said to her. Now River had a secret hobby that she kept to herself as it was Childish and at the time was a way to make money and that was she was very good at street magic and New Orleans was a hotspot for it with the tourists a they loved it. So she took the cards and began a complex trick "No... magic, real magic. Please." the Dean interrupted her and she stared at him like he was out of his mind, he got up and got in her face "River do you like this place? You have a gut feeling that... it's something special? You want to go back to New York? That pointless, miasmic march to death you call life? Family that is away and no friends and feeling alone and wrong until it crushes you?" he said getting closer to her she just stared back at him "No. Then quit dicking around! Do some goddamn magic!" she could feel the anger rising up in her until it burst out and the cards flew up and started to more in the sir like they where alive until they made a castle at the and she looked at in shock. and she knew everything was going to change.


End file.
